towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv Juni 2010
Entsperrung Du, Jade ich werde die beiden gesperrten Nutzer jetzt wieder entsperren und ebenso die geschützten Seiten wieder öffentlich zugänglich machen, sofern du das nicht schon gemacht hast. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:09, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ist schon erledigt;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:43, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Okay XD (Aber du, ein unangemeldeter Benutzer, ein Vandale, wie ich meine, hat sich soeben über Matoros Seite hergemacht... Denkst du diesbezüglich auch das was ich denke oder meinst du, dass das jetzt genauso gut nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen sein könnte?) Ich will die ganze Sache dadurch jetzt echt nicht noch einmal aufwärmen oder so, ich mach mir nur eben meine Gedanken dazu, das ist alles. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 15:49, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'Ä'''rgerlicher Weiße müssen wir wohl die nächste Zeit immer beides in Betracht ziehen. Aber es ebend auch beiden möglich. Solange Math nichts mehr dazu schreibt, einfach nur noch Vandalisimus beheben übeltäter sperren. '' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:22, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Gute Idee. Geschichte Gut, dann eben hier: Man muss doch wenigstens irgendeine Verbindung zu BIONICLE aufweisen können, oder? Aber diese Geschichte hat absolut nichts mit BIONICLE oder LEGO zu tun: Es gibt keine BIONICLE-ähnlichen Charaktere, es sind keine MoCs dazu gemacht worden, damit es zumindest eingermaßen BIONICLE-mäßig wirkt, es ist ganz sicher keine Geschichte für Kinder und es ist ganz klar erkennbar das Tagebuch eines pubertierenden Jugendlichen. Mal ehrlich: Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass man sich Freunde im Internet sucht und diesen schreibt, wie man sich fühlt - aber kann man sich dazu nicht bitte eine geeignete Seite suchen? Ich möchte mich hiermit nicht den Typen anschließen, die Matoro seit Tagen auszuschimpfen zu scheinen, aber ich kann einige ihrer Argumente verstehen, denn ich erkenne in dieser Geschichte rein gar nichts von dem wieder, wofür dieses Wiki gedacht ist - BIONICLE-Geschichten. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/7/77/NathSig.png (Talk) 19:39, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''a hast du absolut recht und sobald sich die Sache mit Matoro etwas normalisiert hat, werden wir ihn auf seine Story hin noch mal ansprechen. Aber jetzt bin ich erst einmal froh das Matoro nicht mehr auf jede Kritik barsch kontert. Und ja, diese Story ist naja, sehr Zensur Bedürftig aber jetzt muss erst mal etwas Ruhe in Matoro einkehren damit den Angriffen gegen ihn aus administrativer Sicht entgegen gewirkt werden kann. Aber ihr könnt euch da sicher sein das er diese Story noch einmal gründlich zensieren muss und eventuell auch anpassen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:44, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich will nur sagen, dass ich morgen wieder zur Schule gehe, und sich meine Anwesenheit damit ein wenig verringert - ich habe nur noch Nachmittags bis abends Zeit. An den Wochenenden bin ich aber voll da. Gute Arbeit übrigens, du bist immer da ;-) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] ''D'anke und ich werde weiter hin mein bestes geben. Wie und wo ich kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:51, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Und ich natürlich auch (auch wenn das vielleicht nicht immer so rüberkommen mag - geschweige denn, das es überhaupt auffällt.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:23, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''u bist ein sehr Admin und hast immer gute Arbeit geleistet;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:32, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke, Jade. (Ich hoffe doch das kam jetzt grad in etwa nicht so rüber, als dass ich mich hier in irgendeiner Art und Weise benachteiligt fühlte...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:57, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Ich sag es immer wieder: Du bist ein sehr guter Admin und wirst immer meine volle Unterstützung haben. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)]] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|Layout-Team]] 12:49, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) @Waruru: Für dich gilt natürlich dasselbe! Ihr seid wirklich erste Wahl^^. Nein wirklich, ihr wart oft schneller da als ich, wenn so ein Hardcorekritiker, wie Jade es sagte, aufgetaucht ist. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Set Rewiev Hi Jadek, ich wollte nur mal kurz fragen ob ich hier im Wiki Set Rewievs machen darf (Fals du überhaupt on bist). Damit meine ich von den Sets die man kaufen kann, keine MoCs. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Ve]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:09, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) W'enn du möchtest. Kannst sie machen denn sie verstoßen ja nicht gegen die Leitlinien;-) L'''ass sie aber nicht deine übrigen Beiträge übertreffen oder lege dir deine eigene Kategorie an in der du dann die Set Rewiews anlegst. Sie sollten keine eigene oder neue Kategorie werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:13, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Danke :). Wie legt man noch mal eine Kategorie an? Man macht die Seite und dan? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:26, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ü'''ber die Kategorie Funktion unten links auf der Seite. Oder schreibe die Set Rewiews und gebe als Kategorie dan deinen Usernamen ein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:37, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 17:50, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Löschen Kannst du bitte Bionicle Die Geschichte löschen? Ich hab nämlich alles auf Bionicle die Geschichte 2 übertragen da ich finde di Storys sind zu kurz, also hab ich sie verbindet. Jedenfals wäre es nett von dir wenn du Teil 1 löscht (Ich habs in "Bitte löschen" verschoben) da bei der Verschmelzten Story dan immer Teil 2 steht obwohl das keine Vortsetzung ist. Kurz gesagt Ich will die eine Story verschieben, geht aber nicht weil die andere im wege steht. Lösche die die im wege steht bitte. Bionicle Die Geschichte [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 21:08, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Problem Meine Disku ist kaputt, iergendwas stimmt nicht mit der Vorlage. Die Schrift hat nun die selbe Farbe wie der Hintergrund. Da sieht man die letzten Beiträge nicht mehr. Nur ganz unten ist die kaputt, sonst ist die Schrift ok. Also, wenn du GANZ unten die schwarze leere Stelle markierst verstehst du was ich meine! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 12:59, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) In dem Artikelbereich den ich durch die große Aufräumaktion bearbeite kommen auch einige deiner Artikel vor. Das Problem bei diesen ist, dass fast alle Links nicht funktionieren! Bei der Angabe des Seitennamens fehlt immer in Klammern Zeitalter der Legenden. Da ich nun gesehen habe, dass diese Links bei einem Großteil deiner Seiten nicht funktionieren, frage ich mich nun, ob das nicht von dir beabsichtigt ist. Jedenfalls habe ich damit begonnen die Probleme mit den Links zu verbessern (Abgesehen von den Gallerien, da ich nicht ausversehen deine Bilder verhunzen will). [[Benutzer: Krika11|'Krika']] 18:38, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'''as mit den Verlinkungsfehlern kann ich mir nur so erklären; * ''D'as ich einen Fehler gemacht habe bei irgendwelchen Verschiebungen. Da ich zugeben muss das öfters getan zu haben. Sprich Mocs andere Namen zu geben. * D'''a ich eine zeitlang ziemlich viele Profil hinter einander geschrieben habe. Ob Charakter oder Waffe sei jetzt mal dahin gestellt. Kann es auch sein das sich dadurch ein Fehler eingeschlichen hat. ''A'nsonsten noch einmal ein Dank für die Nachfrage und dafür das du und einige andere sich so für das Wiki ins Zeug legen. Ich würde gerne mehr tun, kann aber zur Zeit nicht wegen etlichen Terminen und privaten Problemen. Aber ich versuche zwischen drin auch zu helfen, wenn es die Zeit zulässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:50, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Es ist so, dass wir unsere Artikel immer erst erstellt haben und dann nach "...."(Name der Geschichte) verschoben haben. Anscheinend sollten wir unsere Artikel immer gleich mit dem Namen der Geschichte hintendran erstellen, so dass keine Weiterleitung entsteht. Da wir das jetzt aber schon immer so gemacht haben, hat sich das jetzt wohl auf fast Eintausend Weiterleitungen summiert. Die in letzter Zeit vom Chronist-Staff als Fehler eingestuft und gelöscht wurden. Und dadurch, dass die Weiterleitungen gelöscht wurden stimmen jetzt natürlich auch an die zweieinhalbtausend Links nicht mehr....verzwickte Sache. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]]09:07, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wenn alle Umleitungen gelöscht wurden, bedeutet das, dass wir keine andere Wahl haben als diese tausend Links umschreiben zu müssen, oder? [[Benutzer: Krika11|'''Krika]] 10:18, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) V'''ielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich für meinen Teil sehe kein Problem darin, meine Seiten und Galerien vernünftig neu zu vernünftig neu zu verlinken. Aber wie andere das sehen weiß ich nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:53, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Melde mich zurück Die Überschrift sagt alles :) [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 10:40, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Und stellt bitte die Seiten von Viro wieder her. Der will sie wiederhaben. Und warum zur Höle braucht ihr 7 Admins. Man muss keine Aminrechte haben, um Seiten zu bearbeiten^^. [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|(Talk)]] 14:55, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Joa, zu den Seiten gehören vor allem die Seiten der Toa, die ich gerne ausarbeiten würde. Und ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Vorlage:Viro13 wurde auch gelöscht. Kannst du sie bitte wiederherstellen? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:59, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'Zu den 7 Admins;' 'D'''ie Helfer haben sie nur des halb das sie alle Editirungen, notwendigen Löschungen usw. erledigen können ohne uns Admins fragen zu müssen. So bald alles erledigt ist, werden sie die Adminrächte auch wieder abgeben. @ Viro; I'ch mache mich erst einmal schlau was mit deiner Vorlage und den Seiten geschehen ist. Zumal ich gerade nicht weiß wer sie gelöscht haben könnte. Habe bitte etwas Geduld aber ich kümmere mich darum. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:08, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich für meinen Teil sehe kein Problem darin, meine Seiten und Galerien vernünftig neu zu verlinken. Wirklich? Das freut mich. Wie konnte ich auch nur zweifeln, schließlich hast du ja auch damals gesagt: D'''anke und ich werde weiter hin mein bestes geben. Wie und wo ich kann. Dann verbesser doch auch mal wenigstens eine Seite. Dauert nur ein kleines bisschen, und du kennst dich da vielleicht auch besser aus als ich, schließlich bist du ja schon länger hier. Danke schon im Voraus! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 16:33, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ''I'ch beobachte aus diesem Grunde schon meine Seiten die bereits bearbeitet wurden. Damit ich die verbesserten Seiten verlinken kann. Zur Zeit ist es schwierig den Überblick zu behalten welche Seiten schon oder noch nicht bearbeitet wurden. Aber ich werde zu nächst mit den Links auf meiner Benutzerseite beginnen. Sollte es da noch tote Links geben dann wech mit denen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:43, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ähmm, Jadek ich will ja nichts sagen und so aber '''''ARANAX IST SCHON SEIT NEM HALBEN JAHR MOC DES MONATS, GANZ ZU SCHWEIGEN MDM, ADM UND DEM POLL!!! UND ANDEREM!!! DA DIESE PROJEKTE NICHT MEHR EXESTIEREN SOLLTE DAS MAL AKTUALISIERT WERDEN!!! So das wollt ich mal so sagen, ich will bloß keinen Druck auf dich ausüben, meinetwegen kanns noch ein halbes Jahr da bleiben, hab ich bloß so mal erwähnt, ich verstehe du hast jetzt bestimmt viel um die Ohren, wegen der Aufreum Geschichte, aber Zeit für die Startseite, eine der wichtigsten Seiten im Wiki ;-) hast du doch bestimmt oder :)? Fals nicht frag ich Gelu oder Waruru... [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 30px]] 15:14, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, weist DU eigentlich was mit meiner Unterschrift ist? Gelu hab ich schon gefragt, und selbst hab ich es auch schon versucht... [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 30px]] 15:17, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) In dem Feld wo du das einfügen sollst, musst du irwo so ein Kästchen mit "Ohne Autoverlinkung" oder so ankreuzen, dann funzt es Toa Hagah Norik 15:24, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zitat von dir: Ähmm, Jadek ich will ja nichts sagen und so aber ARANAX IST SCHON SEIT NEM HALBEN JAHR MOC DES MONATS, GANZ ZU SCHWEIGEN MDM, ADM UND DEM POLL!!! UND ANDEREM!!! DA DIESE PROJEKTE NICHT MEHR EXESTIEREN SOLLTE DAS MAL AKTUALISIERT WERDEN!!! @ Toa-Nikolai: Also ich bin zwar nicht Jade, aber ich werde mich sobald als möglich darum kümmern. Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:20, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass man hier jetzt auch Hero Factory Fanfictions schreiben kann? Weil wenn ja, würde ich hier gerne aktiv werden! (PS: Wie setzt man hier seine Unterschrift?) Shrike14 'J'''aein, mhm, schwer zu erklären. Ich versuche zur Zeit experimentell die Hero Factory Figuren als Agori Marines zu verwenden. Aber ansonsten richte ich mich noch an die Namen, Geographie und Grundelemente aus Bionicle. Wenn du auf gleicher Weiße verfahren möchtest, lade ich dich herzlich ein hier zu schreiben. Wenn du eine reine Hero Factory Story schreiben möchtest wende dich nochmals an Helios, der Toa der Sonne. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:27, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh, hallo Godfried. Ich habe gleich mal eine Frage an dich, da du ja hier der Administrator bist: Könntest du mir helfen, das Bild auf meiner Seite groß in die Mitte zu setzten? Vielen Dank! Zitat: "Ich habe gleich mal eine Frage an dich, da du ja hier der Administrator bist" Also ich weiß ja nicht wieso XD, aber irgendwie komme ich mir hier grad ein wenig überflüssig vor... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:39, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Da ja auch ein Admin nicht fehlerfrei ist, möchte ich dich mal kurz darauf hinweisen: Garrzo heißt G'arzz'o, nicht G'razz'o. Bitte berücksichtige das Jedakiaser :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:57, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'O'''k, danke für die Info. Werde aufpassen die Namen nicht zu vertauschen;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:01, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Jatzo (wirst du so genannt?), du hast ja meine Geschichte gelesen, da geht es um eine "Fhekia". Diese habe ich jetzt gebaut, und wollte fragen, ob ich ihr Bild hochladen darf...naja...wegen bestimmten Merkmalen... Crash74 15:25, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) L'ade sie mal hoch und in meine Disku. Löschen kann ich sie immer noch wenn sie gravierende Merkmale hat;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:43, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst es dir auf ihrer Seite (wird gleich erstellt) ja angucken, und dann auf ihrer Diskussion antworten (vielleicht auch eine Bewertung :) ) Crash74 17:03, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok;-) '''Wird erledig. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:06, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe! Die Infobox spinnt völlig! Was soll ich jetzt machen, oder kannst du mir helfen?? Crash74 17:12, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Problem behoben. Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin :) Crash74 17:18, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bin mit dem Anfang fertig :) Crash74 17:39, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte dich übrigens noch etwas fragen, es geht um meine Geschichte. Ist mir aber 'n bisschen peinlich, deshalb würde ich dies gerne in einem Privaten Chat machen. Hast du Skype oder MSN? Crash74 18:37, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) L'''eider nicht. Aber du kannst mir über die Wiki Nachrichtenfunktion eine Mail schicken;-)[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:49, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Naja, du kannst es sonst dann ja auch erst lesen, danach kann ich es ja immernoch löschen :) Crash74 18:51, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) H'''ier ist meine E Mail Adresse;-) So bald du sie hast lösche sie bitte;-) ''Entfernt [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:54, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich sende dann morgen :) Crash74 18:55, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zitat von Waruru: Also ich weiß ja nicht wieso XD, aber irgendwie komme ich mir hier grad ein wenig überflüssig vor... Ich verstehe dich :-/ [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' the winged paladine ]] 20:39, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Jade. Ich wollte dich und Waruru mal fragen,ob ihr einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere darstellen wollt,also so als Dankeschön für die gute Zeit hier im Wiki :) Das blöde aber bisher ist,das die beiden erst in den späteren Geschichten auftauchen,Xion sogar erst zum Schluss,aber dafür übernehmen sie eine der wichtigsten Aufgabenfür Urba Nui! (sry,dass ich den Text kopiert hab,aber mir ist leider kein anderer eingefallen:() thumb Falls du mit einer der beiden Charaktere einverstanden bist,kannst du mir es dann sagen :D Also,bis dahin I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'''Thyzon]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:17, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Eine Bitte Könntest du bitte alle Seiten, die auf "Suche nach der Maske der Zeit" enden, löschen? Ich bin dir schon im Vorraus dankbar. Gresh18 18:52, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Villains Hi Jadekaiser, kaufst du dir eigentlich auch die Villains von Hero Factory? Erhältlich sind die nämlich schon, ich habe bereits Von Nebula. Man kann sich außerdem auch schon die Heroes so kaufen. Zwar nerven einige herausstehenden Teile, aber sonst gefallen mir sie! Crash74 16:47, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) V'ielleicht zwei oder drei;-) Mal schauen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:50, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ich werde mir bald noch XPlode holen (gute Teile zum MoCcen!), und Von nebula kann ich soweit empfehlen, dass er die schwarzen Klauen, die schwarze Hydraxon-Maske und den blau-schwarzen Tridax-Pod an sich hat! Großartig zum MoCcen! Crash74 16:54, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) C'''orroder, Nebula und Rotor reizen mich schon, da ich sie in der nächsten Hauptstory gut einbauen kann. Zumal Rotor an erster Stelle steht;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:01, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hi, vllt. hast du es ja mitbekommen, dass ich demnächst wieder aktiver werde, aber nur auf Probe. Würdest du dir wenn du Zeit hast vllt. meinen neusten Blog-Beitrag durchlesen und einen Kommentar dazu abgeben? Wäre echt nett von dir. -- [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 07:42, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ist erledigt;-) W'äre wirklich sehr schön wenn du wieder dauerhaft aktiv werden würdest. Auch wenn du dann vielleicht nur an einem Tag der Woche etwas im Wiki tust. Du warst ein guter Autor der geschickt wusste die orginal Story als Richtlinie zu nehmen und dennoch ein völliges unabhängiges Werk zu schreiben. Ich konnte das nie. Ich habe immer nur aus einem Haufen andere Themen eines zusammen gemischt. Dabei bediente ich mich nur minimalen Fragmenten der Orginal Story. Und leider ist es jetzt nicht anders:-( B'''itte verzeihe mir meine erste Zurückhaltung. Dies hatte noch mit der von mir nicht unbedingt höflichen formulierten Aufforderung zu tun, das du dich in einem der Blöcke anmelden solltest. Als das Wiki kurz vor dem Fall stand. Aber ich hoffe wir sind noch Freunde;-) Und du wärst der einzige den ich um einen besonderen Wunsch bitten kann;-) Natürlich nur wenn du Zeit und Lust dazu hast;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:57, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Klar sind wir noch Freunde. Hmmm... ich weiß grad gar nicht was du mit "Blöcke" meinst. Worum willst du mich denn bitten? :D [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 09:57, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) W'''ie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, versuche ich gerade mit meiner neuen Story Bionicle in mit Hero Factory zu vermischen. Was so weit auch bisher ganz gut geklappt hat. Aber es wird der Punkt kommen an dem Takua in meiner Story gestellt und festgenommen wird. In dem Verhör erzählt er von dem Fall seiner Heimat, dem Matoraner Univerum und warum die Toa auf die Oberfläche gingen. ''N'un möchte ich dich bitten, das du eine Art Tagebuch des Untergangs von Mata Nui (Robotor) schreiben könntest. So nah an der original Story wie möglich und das es an dem Punkt endet wo Matoro versagt. Wichtig ist nur das am Ende nur die Toa überleben und an die Oberfläche gehen. Wenn es möglich ist, kannst du es auch so gestalten das deine Story mit eingebunden ist;-) '''''Wenn du Interesse hast, sage Bescheid frage nach dem was du vielleicht noch wissen musst;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:06, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Klar könnte ich das tun, ich müsste nur wissen wo ich anfangen soll, da die Geschichte des Matoranischen Universum ziiiiiemlich lang ist. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'The']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'Story']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Continues!']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 10:12, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) V'on dem(Schein) Tod von Turaga Lhikan in Metru Nui an bis an dem Tag an dem Toa Matoro versagt. Wie dann alle Lebewesen außer die Toa starben überlasse ich dir, auch die Erklärung weshalb nur noch wenige Toa ihre Kräfte behielten. ''' ''Danke für deinen Beitrag in meiner Geschichte;-) Du dir auch noch einen Charakter aus meiner neuen Story aussuchen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:45, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dein Bauauftrag Aus dem Text auf Fhekias Diskussion konnte ich entnehmen, dass du mir einen Bauauftrag geben möchtest. Damit du nicht dort antworten musst, frage ich noch einmal so: Was würdest du denn gerne für ein Wesen haben? Ich habe viele Bionicle-Figuren, und von Hero Factory habe ich Von Nebula, XPlode, Natalie Breez, Preston Stormer und Dunkan Bulk. Schreib mir einfach :) Crash74 16:28, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) W'eibliche Agori in Zivil;-) Z. B. wie Fhekia;-) Aber in anderen Farben;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:22, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unser geplantes Projekt... Ich wollte bloß fragen, ob es jetzt sicher ist, das wir das geplante Gemeinschaftsprojekt wirklich schreiben. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 10:30, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) J'''a, wir sollten die Vorbereitungen dafür machen;-) Ich werde das Projekt versuchen an meine Story an zu binden. Wenn es passt und du solltes dir mal ein Paar Gedanken darüber machen was der Konzern, er sollte besser nicht RAD heissen;-), in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hat. ''K'urz um nach dem Abzug von Aqua Magna / Pandora;-) bis beginn meiner Story. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:38, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) AW zu oben: Okay, ich werde mal ein bisschen herumprobieren. :) Crash74 13:07, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ich würde sagen, dass wir Pandora durch Bota Magna und die Erde durch Bara Magna ersetzen. Passt ja - Bara Magna ist ne tote Wüste und Bota Magna das reinste Paradies. Und die Stelle von Jake Sully ... hättest du da eine Idee? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 10:43, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ich würde dir den Vorschlag machen;-) D'ie Niederlage und der Abzug aus Pandora / Botar Magna sollte der Beginn deiner Story sein. Und zwar würde ich empfehlen das der Konzern RAD Ersatzt wieder auf Bara Magna versucht die Regierung, siehe „Das Ministerium von Bara Magna“, da zu zu bewegen, in militärisch zu unterstützen. Da dein Konzern gerade erfahren hat das sich die U M P auch für eine andere Firma, auf einem anderen Planeten harte Kämpfe leistet und erfolgreich ist. W'''ie es dir gelingt, das Ministerium dazu zu bringen weitere U M P Truppen, unter der Führung deines Konzerns zu gewinnen und und welche Bemühungen sie dafür betrieben, sollte der Inhalt deiner Story zum Projekt werden;-) Mein Teil wird der Sein, das ich meine Geschichte anpassen und Truppen zunächst nach Bara Magna und später nach Botar Magna senden würde. '''Jack Sullys Rolle könnte Toa Lesovik übernehmen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:04, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hätte hier vielleicht den Anfang: M'it einem lauten Dröhnen startete das massige Shuttle vom Typ Valkyrie und hob ab. Mit hoher Geschwindikeit verließ der Gigant aus Stahl die Atmosphäre des Planeten Bota Magna. Im Inneren stieß der finanzielle Leiter des Bota Magna-Projekts, Metus, einen Schwall halblauter Flüche und Verwünschungen aus. Den unbeugsamen Ureinwohner des Dschungelmondes verdankte er es, das sein Projekt, mithilfe des Verkaufs von auf Bota Magna extrahierter Protodermis Milliarden zu machen und damit gleichzeitig die Ressourcen auf Bara Magna wieder aufzufüllen, nach über 20 erfolgreichen Jahren, gescheitert war. Unter der Leitung des Verräters Lesovikk hatten tausende der versprengt lebenden Ureinwohner sich zusammengeschlossen, in einer einzigen Schlacht nahezu alle militärischen Truppen vernichtet und alle Agori, bis auf ein paar weitere Verräter, gezwungen, den Planeten zu verlassen. Für immer. Natürlich war das nicht Metus' Absicht - er wollte zurückkommen. Natürlich hatte er bereits Unmengen von Geld eingenommen - genug, um seinen Konzern, den S.E.R (search for extraterrerisical Ressources), bis zu seinem Lebensende zu versorgen - aber ihn trieb noch etwas anderes: Rache. [[User:Stachli|'Sta]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 15:43, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) AW: Bauauftrag Hier sind schonmal erste Bilder von dem Prototypen, du kannst mir ja sagen was ich noch verbessern kann :) Datei:Béryl_Morgan_1.jpg|Béryl Morgan, Seitenansicht Datei:Béryl_Morgan_2.jpg|Béryl Morgan, Ansicht 2 Crash74 18:33, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) '''''Sieht echt genial aus! Wahnsinn!;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:02, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Lustiger MoC :D @Jadek: Ich wollte mich hiermit nur abmelden, denn ich kann warscheinlich nicht aktiv werden. Es gibt immer mehr Arbeiten zu schreiben und ich habe sehr viele Stunden, und dann fahre ich oft am Wochenende zu Freunden. Außerdem habe ich einfach keine so große Verbindung zu Bionicle mehr, wenn nicht grad jemand da ist, verstauben sie nur im Schrank, und moccen tu ich auch nicht mehr. Es heißt also: Nochmal abschied nehmen, denn ich komme für die nächste Zeit nicht mehr wieder. Bye, 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 15:50, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) O'k, ich werde deine Beiträge allerdings erstmal alle erhalten. Wenn sie gelöscht werden sollen sage es mir;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:02, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Soll nicht noch irgendwas verbessert werden? Vielleicht könnte ich ja immer ein wenig verbessern, und lade es dann hoch...nennst du sie auch Béryl? Crash74 17:16, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) S'''ie ist spitze so wie sie jetzt ist;-) Ja ich möchte sie unter dem Namen Béryl Morgan als Verteidigungsministerin verwenden;-) Aber eine dritte und zwar die Frontansicht wäre schön;-) Darf ich mir die Mocc von Fehika ausleihen für Sandy Frost in Zivil? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:28, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du sie F'heki'a anstatt F'ehik'a nennst, gerne :) Eine rontansicht folgt dann. Sollte ich sie verbessern, wirst du natürlich benachrichtigt :) Wie findest du meinen nachgebauten Certavus? Datei:Certavus_1.jpg|Mein nachgebauter Certavus Datei:Gewinner_BS01_Contest.jpg|Wettberwerbsgewinner: Meine Vorlage Wie du siehst, habe ich vor allem die Beine nachgebaut. Der obere Körper allerdings ist alleine gebaut :) Crash74 18:51, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zusätzliche Frage: Wie hast du den Kopf bei deiner Vorox Fehe montiert? Crash74 17:14, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie Moc ist spitze, gefällt mir;-)Habe ihn aufgesetzt wie den original Vorox Kopf. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:56, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke schön :) Bei dir sieht der irgendwie anders montiert aus, nicht ganz so lang... Crash74 19:03, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Der Moc sieht super aus, wie schon auf seiner Disku gesagt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so einen schon gab, allerdings finde ich deinen noch besser! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:37, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 1400. Artikel Ich glaube, Rachel Slayden ist Artikel Nr. 1400. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 09:50, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Macht das irgendwas? Gibt's dafür 'ne Belonung o.ä.? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 09:54, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Du bekommst einen kleinen Preis. Ich hab vor der großen Aufräumaktion einen für den 1500. bekommen. Auf meiner Disku findest du ihn. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 09:59, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch für meinen Teil finde es nicht mehr so Sinnvoll, die Beiträge zu zählen. Es bringt nichts und ein wirklicher Anreizt für sinnvolle Beiträge ist es auch nicht. So fern ich mich jetzt nicht täusche, ist diese Beitragsgeschichte auch noch auf Eis gelegt. Sicher bin ich mir dabei aber nicht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:19, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ah, Jade, du bist wieder da! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, geh mal auf Noriks Blog "HF-Serie" [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:33, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) H'''abe mich gerade dazu geäußert;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:41, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mittelalter Du hast geschrieben, du gehst auf Mittelaltermärkte. Gehst du auch auf den Katharinenmarkt in Hoya? Weil ich überlege, da hinzugehen! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:45, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wäre cool! Da komme ich auch hin! Crash74 17:46, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) M'''ein nächster Markt ist Mechernich Satzvey, irgend wo hinter Köln;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:58, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schade... Und @Crash: Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich da hin gehe, aber wenn doch, können wir uns da dann ja mal treffen (Ist bestimmt interessant jemanden mal im Real-Life zu sehen, den man nur aus dem I-Net kennt)! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 06:09, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Frage: Wo genau liegt Hoya denn und wann wäre dieser Markt? Machen du und Shrike eigentlich auch Reenactment? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 07:45, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hoya ist in der Nähe von Verden. Kannst ja bei Google Maps gucken! Der Markt ist übernächstes WE, ich glaube das wäre der 18./19. September. Reenactment hab ich schon mal gehört, weiß momentan damit aber nichts anzufangen. Wenn du damit meinst, dass wir (bzw. ich) ein Heerlager haben: Nein, aber wenn du meinst, ob ich Gewandung tragen werde: Ja! PS: Wäre es möglich, dass du Crash und mich gerade verwechselt hast, weil du "Du und Shrike" geschrieben hast, aber ich an der Diskussion eigentlich eher teil nehme, als Crash (: [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 11:48, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich will natürlich auch kommen! Deshalb sprach er wohl von mir. Crash74 12:00, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) @ Shrike: Also eigentlich habe ich mit meiner Frage ja euch beide gemeint - und nicht etwa nur einen Einzelnen. Ihr dürft euch also ruhig auch alle beide angesprochen fühlen :) Zum Thema Reenactment: Der Begriff selbst bedeutet in etwa so viel, wie die Darstellung eines historischen Ereignisses (die Schlacht von Hastings z. B.), wo hingegen Living History die Darstellung historischen Lebens allgemein ist... Darf ich eigentlich fragen, welche Zeit genau du denn darstellst, Shrike, wenn du, wie du sagst, historische Gewandung tragen wirst? (Bist du eigentlich Einzeldarsteller oder gehörst du einer Gruppe an?) Tut mir leid, dass ich so neugierig bin, aber das interessiert mich eben! :) Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 19:38, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja: auf den Markt in Hoya werde ich wohl leider nicht kommen können, da ich an dem WE selbst auf Lager bin. Frage Das mag jetzt vielleicht seltsam klingen, aber ist in einer Story eigentlich sexueller Inhalt erlaubt? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 19:03, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch denke schon, es darf eben nur nicht zu pikant sein;-) So lange es eine Nebenhandlung ist, welche in Andeutungen gehalten wird und die Details nicht zu genau werden, sehe ich da kein Problem. Wenn dann doch jemand schmutzige Gedanken hat;-) dem kann nur noch Jesus helfen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:07, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Keine Sorge, so extrem hab ichs auch nicht gemeint. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 19:16, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, er meint solche kleinen Andeutungen, die ich auch 3 oder 4 mal in 2 meiner Stories hatte. Also nichts schlimmes. [[User:Matoro20|'''''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 14:43, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Abmeldung Ich wollte mich nur abmelden, dass ich das Wochenende über nicht da bin :) Crash74 18:50, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Abtritt Alle Rechte sind geändert, du bist nun der neue Leiter dieses Wikis :-). Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Jetzt musst du nur noch mit einem Helper reden, der mir die Bürokraten-Rechte entziehen kann, dann sind die Rechte korrekt verteilt. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| the winged paladine ]] 07:24, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ''O'k, werde mich da mal an Math wenden;-), der kennt die Helper paar Nummern besser als ich;-) Da du nicht mehr organisieren musst, hoffe cih doch das du wieder eine Story schreiben wirst;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:03, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bitte Könntest du dir vielleicht mal meine Story-Seite (Story (Bioniclemaster724)) ansehen und mir sagen was du davon hälst? Wäre nett von dir. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 08:25, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Noch ne Bitte Hallo Jade, in Kürze weil in Eile: Nu, da ich kein Admin mehr bin (und meine noch fehlenden Charakterprofile dementsprechend auch nicht mehr selbst löschen kann), wollte ich dich bitten, dass du das ab hier für mich übernimmst. Viele sind's ja nicht mehr. Du findest sie alle in der Kategorie: Waruru. Mit den besten Grüßen [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 09:27, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) P. S. Ach ja, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Ernennung zum Leiter auch! :) Linkfehler Heute, als ich mal wieder einige Stubs gelöscht habe, habe ich bemerkt, dass auf deinen Seiten die Links nicht stimmen. Vor allem zu Profilseiten sind die Links sehr oft falsch. Wäre cool wenn du das irgendwie richtigstellen könntest. Und versuche bitte so gut wie möglich Weiterleitungen zu vermeiden (das ist eine der wenigen Spezialseiten, die nicht vollgemüllt ist XD) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:27, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 'D'''u meinst viele der alten Seiten oder? Wenn ja, dann hast du recht. Und ich hatte und habe auch vor das zu korigieren. Denn ich werde eine unbestimmte Zhal alter Beiträge löschen. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:21, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kannst du die geschichte lesen die auf meiner marines seite steht und bewerten das wäre sehr nett danke TechnoMaster766 16:02, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bitte Könntest du bitte meine neuen Profile (Bund des Lebens und Bruderschaft der Makuta) bewerten? Ich hab mir sehr viel Mühe damit gegeben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:53, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zu deinen Stories Ich hab gesehen,wie fleißig du an deinen neuen Stories arbeitest und bin nur am Staunen!Die sind wirklich alle bisher schon Klasse geworden!Die Idee mit dem UMP,die Hero-Factory als Agori-Rüstungen und natürlich dass das alles in SiFi-Abenteuern erzählt wird,denn ich bin ein großer SiFi-Fan,gefällt mir sehr.Du erzählst alles spannend,wie lebendig und ich freu mich schon sehr über die folgenden Geschichten! :D Ich hätte da aber noch eine Frage:Könntest du bitte mal Die Suche nach den legendären Antikra-Steinen bewerten,denn das ist bisher nur der erste Teil,und ich möchte gern wissen,ob sie bisher so im Stil gut geschrieben worden ist,oder ob es Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt.Würde mich sehr freuen! I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:00, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) AW: Ich habe ihn garnicht Verwarnt, das hat Bima gemacht. Ich wollte es erst tun, bis ich bemerkt habe, dass er es halt schon gemacht hat. Von daher gar kein mal. Crash74 (Admin) 18:05, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kurze Frage Ich weiß, die Geschichte ist ziemich lang geworden, könntest du sie dir bitte trotzdem mal durchlesen, es geht nämlich um den Hauptcharakter meiner Story. Wäre echt nett von dir. Die Story findest du hier: The Kyoshi-Story. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:19, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Eben eine kurze Ankündigung: Ich bin übers Wochenende weg. am Sonntag komme ich dann wieder :) Crash74 (Admin) 05:03, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie In deiner Kategorie sind jetzt einige deiner Seiten eingetragen, bitte bessere die falschen Links aus, ich denke, dass deine Profile noch existieren müssten, also einfach auf das richtige verlinken. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:58, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke, dass du dich um deine Seiten kümmerst, dadurch verringern sich die GS schon mal ein wenig :) [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:39, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) N'icht zu danken, ich denke dies war meinerseits überfällig;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:56, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kaputte Teile Ich habe jetzt schon bei zwei MoCs von dir gesehen, bei denen du Waffen zerschnitten hast. Hast du mehrere davon oder warum zerschneidest du sie? '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 19:14, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja;-) E'inige Figuren und ihre Waffen habe ich mehrfach und schneide auch mal Teile von den Waffen ab. Meistens aber nur wegen dem Befestigen an der Figur oder in Lariskas Fall wegen der für mich wichtigen optik;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:19, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Achso, okay. Dann habe ich noch eine Frage: Willst du meine Fotogeschichte durchlesen? Es ist nur ein Comic, von daher nicht viel Arbeit :) '''Crash'74''' (Admin) 19:22, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'ie beiden Mocs die du meintest waren wahrscheinlich Pater Gabriel und Lariska, oder;-) B'''ei den beiden habe ich in der Tat gezielt Teile geopfert um einen optischen Effekt zu bewirken. Bei Lariska habe ich die Flammen abgeschnitten und der Schulterpanzer von Gabriel war diese Blitzwaffe. Ich mochte diese Waffe ohne hin nicht;-), aber als Schulterpanzer erschien sie mir optimal;-) ''J'o, mach ich;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:23, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ICQ Ich weiß, dass du kein ICQ auf dem PC installiert hast, aber es gibt einen Messenger, der über Internet läuft und den man sich nicht runterladen muss, man kann sich sofort online anmelden und in ICQ gehen. Wäre ab und zu ganz praktisch, hier ist der Link:[ http://www.ebuddy.com/]. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 07:25, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ''Würde ich aus meiner Sicht gerne tun;-) Doch der Rechner den verwende gehört zum Büro meines Vaters oder vereinzelt auch der Rechner auf meiner Arbeit;-)'' D'''u kannst mir aber E Mails schicken oder mir dein Telefon Nummer schicken;-) So direkt am Telefon ist persönlicher als ein E Mail;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:43, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jade, ich geh jetzt auch off, du müsstest dann die Abendleitung übernehmen :) [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:23, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) B'''in auch nur noch kurze Zeit on, aber solange passe ich auf;-)[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:28, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC)'' Unsere Gemeinschaftsstory Wann sollte ich anfangen? Ich hab nämlich seit dem ersten Kapitel von Jarhead Clan III nichts mehr von unseren S.E.R-Freunden gehört. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 17:23, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'''u könntest jetzt damit anfangen, damit ich dann das Ende deiner G M Projektseite in den zweiten Teil meiner Story mit einfliesen lassen kann. So weit ich mich erinnere, habe ich das im Epilog so offen gelassen, das du daraus eine Besprechung weiter schreiben kanns;-) ''N'och ist die Kampfhandlung auf Aqua Magna ja nicht abgeschlossen. Und ich habe auch schon erste Vorbereitungen gemacht damit ich ein Team später nach Botar Magna schicken kann;-) H'''ier noch mal der Link mit dem Epilog für deinen Part des GM Projektes;-) ''Battle Field 2185 Jarhead Clan II „Experiment 713“ --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:29, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ich werd demnächst in meinem Planungsblog einen Part schreiben. Oder soll ich ihn woanders hin machen?\ [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 09:28, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) W'äre schon ganz gut wenn es den Umfang einer richtigen Story hat. Weil es noch eine Reihe Storys geben wird die mit der Aqua Magna Sache zu tun haben. Aber;-) kleine Hinweise auf das GM Prokjekt kann ich dennoch in dem einen oder anderen Epilog einbauen;-) Und ich würde sagen, lege ein Epos an, das ich mir dann auf meiner Benutzerseite verlinkeb kann;-)[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:44, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bima verschwunden? Heya, weißt du zufällig, wo Bima steckt? Er war glaube ich seit Tagen nicht mehr da - weder auf Facebook, noch im Wiki. Dass er wieder einen Virus hat, weiß ich, aber er konnte das Internet einwandfrei benutzen. Ich denke nicht, dass er Windows ohne Benachrichtigung an uns neuinstalliert hätte oder sowas. Hat er dir was gesagt? [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 10:26, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vor 3 oder 4 Tagen war er noch in ICQ, da war aber anscheinend noch nichts... zumindest hat er mir nichts gesagt. Toa Hagah Norik 10:28, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) N'''ein, ich weiß auch nicht was mit ihm ist. Aber ich versuche noch einmal ihn über eine E Mail zu erreichen. Vielleicht antwortet er ja auf diese. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:42, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey Jadekaiser, ich wollte nur eben bescheid geben, dass ich über die Ferien oft wegfahre und so keine richtige Zeit hier verbringen kann. Ich werde ab und zu reinschauen, wenn es die Zeit erlaubt. Ich hoffe, du kannst das verstehen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 15:36, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meine überarbeitete Story Vielleicht kennst du meine allererste SStory in diesem Wiki - Bionicle Story 1: Kohlii - Ich habe sie jetzt überarbeitet und sie ist nun viel spannender! Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du sie dir ja durchlesen und vllt bewerten? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:05, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Archive In deinen Archiven befinden sich seeeehr viele falsche Links, ich würde dich bitten entweder alle falschen Links zu löschen, oder die Archive zu löschen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 09:25, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So langsam sollten wir hier genug ausgemerzt haben. Oder sollen noch mehr Artikel aus dem Wiki verschwinden? Also sollten wir den brutalen Aufräumkurs erst mal beenden. Ich werde meine Archive löschen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:31, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme Jade zu! Zwar gibt es hier immer noch sinnlose Seiten (denke ich zumindest) aber sicher nicht mehr als in anderen Wikis und ich fidne, auch die Admins sollten sich zunächst einmal wieder dem "Aufbau" (Schreiben) widmen, anstatt der "Zerstörung" (Löschen) (: . [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:34, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'''u hast es wirklich schön formuliert, das muss ich jetzt mal sagen;-) ''"Aufbau" (Schreiben) widmen, anstatt der "Zerstörung" (Löschen) D'as trifft es auf den Punkt genau;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:37, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja, den Großteil habe ich gemacht. Ich will das Wiki nicht zerstören, ich will es retten. In dem ganzen Wirrwarr aus Seiten findet man sich nicht mehr zurecht. Außerdem ist es die Pflicht eines guten Admins und mir als Gründer das Wiki sauberzuhalten. Wir haben mehr gewünschte Seiten als Wikia anzeigen kann und die meißten davon sind einfach nur falsche Links oder Links zu Stub-Seiten, die schon gelöscht sind. Ich Werde das Wiki auf keinen Fall so ungeordnet lassen. Ich verlange nicht, dass alle Seiten gelöscht werden, aber ich will die Gesuchten Seiten, die schon immer ein großes Problem waren, leer bekommen, egal wie viele Seiten dafür gelöscht/überarbeitet werden müssen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:44, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke, dass ihr beide einem Wiki mit der falschen Beachtung gegenüber steht. Ihr wollt nur drauflosschreiben und euch ist egal, wie die Spezialseiten aussehen. Akzeptiere ich, jedoch sollte ein Admin wissen, was ein gutes Wiki auszeichnet: Nicht viele Seiten, viel Text und (viele) falsche Links, sondern die Korrektheit in der Ausnutzung der verschiedenen Wiki-Möglichkeiten. Und dafür gibt es die Spezialseiten/Wartungslisten - um zu sehen, ob das auch der Fall ist. 50 Seiten; keine Gewünschte Seite ist besser als 70 Seiten und 200 Gewünschte Seiten. Daher ist es eigentlich völlig verantwortungslos, sowas als Zerstören zu bezeichnen und es zu Stoppen ist ebenfalls eine schlechte Idee, denn so kommt gar nichts vorwärts. [[Benutzer:Neramo|'Neramo']] 17:07, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Außerdem macht es auch einen schlechten äußeren Eindruck, wenn auf jeder Seite viele rote Links sind. Aber bitte das alles nicht persönlich nehmen, es ist einfach so, dass die Spezialseiten leer sein sollten. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:11, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Z'''itat: ''"Ich denke, dass ihr beide einem Wiki mit der falschen Beachtung gegenüber steht. Ihr wollt nur drauflosschreiben und euch ist egal, wie die Spezialseiten aussehen." H'alte mich jetzt hier nicht für einen Narren oder für Blind;-) Behaupte jetzt auch nicht das ich für andere Probleme blind sei oder sie bewusst übersehe;-) Daher spreche ich jetzt nur mal über die Artikel welche ich im Zuge der Aufräumerei aufgegeben habe und aus meiner Sicht löschen musste. S'''ehr viele Artikel auf die ihr euch bezieht, sind alte Artikel. Und ich möchte wetten das einige der User schon fast nicht mehr an diese Artikel dachten. So ging es mir als ich die ersten Verlinkungen hätte ändern müssen. Das waren alles allesamt Artikel die schon lange abgeschlossen waren oder aber ich hatte sie bereits vergessen. Und so, das denke ich mal, wird es auch dem einen oder anderen User ergangen sein. ''Zu den Spezialseiten; M'ag sein das es viele tote oder falsche Links gab. Aber dies wird von euch hochgespielt als ob es sich dabei um Computerviren handelt. Als ob diese toten Links eine Verseuchung des Wikis zu folge hätte. Ok, eine gewisse Ordnung macht Sinn, aber in diesem Zuge jedem Staubkörnchen zu Leibe zu rücken, ist etwas übertrieben. Zumal dies auf mich persönlich folgende Wirkung hat; '''''Ich werde jetzt alle Geschichten löschen außer die neuen. U'nd ob ich jetzt meine aktuelle Geschichte weiter schreibe überlege ich mir noch einmal gründlich. Denn warum eine Story schreiben wenn man sie irgend wann, aus welchen Änderungen auch immer, überarbeiten muss. Und noch eine Sache. Aus euren Begründungen, gehe ich davon aus, das ihr mich und Shrike14 für schlechte Admins haltet. Auch wenn ihr es nicht direkt zugebt. Ich ziehe daraus jetzt die erste Konsequenz; '''''Ich trete als Leiter dieses Wikis zurück und werde auch keinen Adminposten freiwillig annehmen, soll Bima diese Position übernehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:27, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich halte dich nicht für einen schlechten Admin, dein Problem ist einfach nur, dass du alles persönlich nimmst. Ich will dieses Wiki gut organisieren, denn das ist das Ziel eines Wikis. Sicherlich spielt da auch die Erstellung von Seiten eine wichtige Rolle, aber ein zugemülltes Wiki hilft niemandem. Du bist der Meinung, dass die Sache mit den Gesuchten Seiten von uns übertrieben wird, aber in Wirklichkeit ist es so, dass es von euch vielleicht nicht ernst genug genommen wird. Es macht einfach keinen guten Eindruck und es ist einfach unordentlich. Es ist nicht das Ziel eines Wikis einen Müllhaufen zu haben. Die Gesuchten Seiten sind dazu da, damit die Benutzer nicht vergessen welche Seiten sie noch erstellen sollten/wollten/müssen. Aber unsere Gesuchten Seiten sind vollgestopft mit den Links zu Seiten, die bereits inaktive Benutzer erstellen wollten oder von gelöschten Seiten. Du musst deine Seiten nicht löschen, das ist der Grund wieso ich viele Seiten von dir in deine Kategorie eingeordnet habe, damit du einen Überblick hast und es einfacher für dich ist die richtigen Seiten zuzuordnen. Dein Problem war nämlich, dass du die Seiten immer verschoben hast anstatt sie einfach sehr neutral zu benennen wie z. B. "Name des Toa (Jadekaisers Story)" oder so, aber das ist kein Grund alle deine Geschichten zu löschen oder gleich damit aufzuhören. Ich hab alle meine Profile aufgegeben und habe jetzt nur noch ca. 7 Stück. Ich überarbeite meine gesamte Geschichte, weil es nötig ist, um die Spezialseiten sauber zu halten oder die Titel auf Grammatikfehler und natürlich den Inhalt auf Logikfehler zu überprüfen. Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich alles tun will um das Wiki sauber zu machen, aber das wird von dir nicht sonderlich ernst genommen und das finde ich schade. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:54, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) U'nd damit du weniger aufräumen musst, räume ich jetzt mit meinen alten Storys auf, ende. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:58, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich verstehe deine Einstellung überhaupt nicht, anstatt einfach die Links aus den Galerien deiner Artikel zu löschen willst du alle Artikel löschen und inaktiv werden? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:59, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Und seid wann ist denn jetzt Shrike14 Admin? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:00, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er ist kein Admin, Crash74 ist Admin! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:04, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wer ist das denn...? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:05, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ein neuer Benutzer, der schnell zum Admin wurde. Crash74 [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:09, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) N'''ein;-) ''I'ch lösche nur die alten, zumal ich zu ihnen auch jegliche Bezüge verloren habe. Ich möchte mit meiner neuen Story hier "symbolisch" neu anfangen. Die ganzen alten Storys von mir verwirren mich zusehens, wenn ich an ihnen Änderungen vor nehmen muss. Ich schmeise jetzt schon alt und neu durch einander. D'''a ist es einfach besser, die alten zu löschen und nur die neuen zu lassen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:08, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut, du hast auch wirklich einen Haufen an Geschichten. Hat man nur 12, ist es natürlich einfacher. Es ist trotzdem schade drum. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay, dann wäre das ja jetzt geklärt. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 18:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Jap;-) A'us meiner Sicht wäre alles geklärt;-) Z'''itat;-) ''Ich trete als Leiter dieses Wikis zurück und werde auch keinen Adminposten freiwillig annehmen, soll Bima diese Position übernehmen. D'''iese Aussage ziehe ich jetzt wieder zurück;-) Ich denke die Mißverständnisse sind ausgeräumt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:13, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC)